Jabberwocky
by HalcyonBird
Summary: Elliot has one of this strange dreams again. But this time it might be a little bit different. Inspired from the poem Jabberwocky.


Since Elliot seems to have a link with Glen Baskerville, and since Pandora hearts is inspired from _Alice in Wonderland,_ I wrote this short fic inspired from the poem _Jabberwocky_ written by Lewis Carroll in _Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There_ (1872). It's my first fic so hope you'll enjoy it. Please review so I can improve next time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts or Lewis Carroll's poem.

* * *

_**Jabberwocky**_

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe__:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

When Elliot opened his eyes, all he could see was an infinity of lifeless bodies lying on the blood stained floor. The sky was red like hellfire and, from his sword, the vital fluid of the Tragedy's victims was slowly dripping. His eyes went wide as he realised it was this dream again. He wanted to wake up or to run away, as far and as fast as possible but his legs remained motionless and he couldn't look away. Suddenly, a gigantic figure darkened the carmine sky.

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
__Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch__"_

Elliot looked up, his eyes gradually filling with fear as he discovered a monster; the most terrifying creature that earth ever bore. It was nearly 5 meters, with bat-like wings and long sharp claws. It was looking deeply at Elliot with its insanely glowing red eyes; his jaws revealing obscene fangs. However, this ugly creature had a part of beauty. His feathers were colored like a summer night sky; dark and spotted with thousands of shining stars.

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long t__ime the manxome foe he sought  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought._

Elliot's grip over his sword tightened. He was overpowered by the beauty and the power emitting from the monster. Its existence itself was a paradox. How could something this nasty and frightening be as well the most beautiful thing he had ever seen?

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!_

The Jabberwocky landed in front of Elliot who was still deep in thoughts. It flapped its huge wings and roared in such a way that the ground moved off as it if it was shaken by an earthquake. Elliot stepped back, caught off guard. This movement offended the monster in front of him. It raised its mortal claw, ready to lacerate him. Elliot wanted to dodge but his legs were still asleep.

_One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back._

He had no choice but to raise his black sword against the monster. But he knew he was just an annoying insect for this nightmarish creature. He closed his eyes preparing for the impact. Indeed, what did he risk? It was only his dream. He put all his strength in his final blow and when he opened his eyes, only a headless sky-night like body was facing him. He had beheaded the Jabberwocky; its head now resting for eternity on the blood stained floor, red eyes still looking at him. Suddenly, the ground started to break up under him. The scenery was fading away and in the end Elliot found himself falling into a bottomless hole of darkness.

_"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O__ frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"  
He chortled in his joy._

Elliot woke up violently. He was panting and cold sweat was running down his spine. His head hurt. Finally, it was only a dream. He was so tired of those sleepless nights and today Reo wasn't here to comfort him. He sighed heavily before trying to get up. That's when he realised that he was surrounded by black shining feathers. They were everywhere: on the sheets, the floor, the cushions… Elliot rubbed his eyes and then took one of the gorgeous feathers in his hand. He observed it carefully and then looked absentmindedly at the full moon shining outside. Maybe it was not just a dream.

_`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe. _


End file.
